


Out In The Open

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal, arthur reacts surprisingly well, gwaine is a charmer, merlin deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is forced to reveal his magic, and nothing will be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Open

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Merlin stared at Gwaine and then slowly lowered his hand. The sorcerer that had attacked them lay on the ground - _please don't be dead, please don't let me have killed in front of Gwaine_ \- and Gwaine was sprawled against the tree where he'd been thrown.

“You're a _sorcerer_?” Gwaine finally asked.

Merlin nodded.

“Does Arthur know?”

Merlin shook his head. He knew he should say something but he just couldn't. He'd rehearsed this moment so many times, but it had always been Arthur he'd told, Arthur he'd explained to, never anyone else.

“Much as it pains me to say it, you need to tell him. If that sorcerer really was only the advance guard...”

“I know. There are more on the way.” He swallowed hard. “I can feel them.”

Gwaine nodded, as if to himself. “We're half a day's ride from Camelot. I'll get the horses.”

* * * * * *

The ride back to Camelot had been made in silence, though it hadn't been as uncomfortable as Merlin had feared. Gwaine did keep shooting him curious looks, but he didn't appear particularly afraid.

Arthur had been waiting for them, along with Lancelot and Elyan. Their expressions, plus the unconscious sorcerer on the back of Gwaine's horse, were evidence enough that their trip to fetch some rare herbs for Gaius had not gone well.

Merlin slowly dismounted and spoke before Arthur could. “I need to talk to you.”

Arthur glanced at Gwaine and then back at Merlin. “What - “

“Please, Arthur.” He chanced a glance at Lancelot, whose eyes widened in understanding. “Somewhere private?”

“Come on.”

Arthur and Merlin walked towards an empty room just off from the courtyard.

“Now, Merlin, why don't you tell me what...”

“I have magic,” Merlin blurted out and Arthur froze, his expression a mask of incredulity. “I've always been planning on telling you, I swear, but there was never time, it was never right and I promise I -”

“You have magic?” Arthur interrupted. “ _You're_ a sorcerer?”

Merlin extended his arm. A blue flame hovered over his palm. “I was born with it. It's who I am.”

Arthur stared at the flame and then at Merlin. “You have magic and you come _here_ , of all places?”

Merlin shrugged. “I'm meant to be here.”

“Meant?” Arthur shook his head. “What happened with Gwaine?”

“A sorcerer attacked us. I had to use my magic to stop him.” Merlin shifted forward a little. “There are more on the way. They'd heard about the king's illness...”

“From you?”

“No. Of course not,” Merlin said, angrily.

“Of course? I'm not sure there is any “of course”, Merlin.”

Merlin sighed. “I'm still me. I'm just...”

“No,” Arthur said. “You're not still you.”

Merlin felt the tears pricking at his eyes at the cold expression on Arthur's face. “Arthur...”

“How long do we have?”

Merlin slowly let his magic out, his vision blurring as he searched for the other sorcerers. Their magic was so dark they seemed to steal the light from all around them.

“Hours. Two, maybe three.”

“Who else knows? About your magic?”

Merlin knew now wasn't the time to keep any more secrets so he answered straight away. “Gaius. And Lancelot.”

Arthur's eyes narrowed. “You told Lancelot?”

“No, he was just, I had to use magic in front of him and he promised to keep my secret.”

Arthur started moving towards the door. “Stay here.”

Merlin nodded, but Arthur wasn't looking at him and when he left he heard the key turn in the lock.

* * * * * *

Merlin had already grown bored of counting the ceiling tiles again and again and again when the door opened and Gaius stepped inside.

“I had no choice,” Merlin said miserably. He didn't move from his slumped position on the floor, couldn't bear to see Gaius' face.

“I know,” Gaius said. “I think perhaps it was time.”

“Really?” Merlin looked up, surprised.

“The King died ten minutes ago.”

Merlin scrambled to his feet. “Is Arthur okay?”

“I think you should go to him. He's in the King's bedroom.”

Merlin nodded and smiled sadly at Gaius as he left the room.

He didn’t encounter any problems on his way, so Arthur couldn't have ordered his arrest just yet. Leon and Percival were standing outside the door but they only nodded at him and Merlin quietly slipped inside.

Arthur was standing by the window, his back to the door. The King's body lay on the bed, wrapped in clean white sheets.

Merlin hovered near the door. He'd tried to think about what he could say on the way there, but now his mind was blank. He only knew that he needed to be there.

“Arthur. Sire. Are you all right?”

“You know, for most people it would be the other way around. Sire, then Arthur.” He looked over his shoulder at Merlin. “But then you're not most people, are you?”

“Are you - ?”

Gwaine and the other knights hurried into the room. “There are reports of strange lights appearing in the lower town,” Gwaine said. “They're here.” He glanced curiously at Merlin, but Merlin was more focused on Arthur.

Arthur turned around to properly face them. “Can you do anything?” he asked Merlin.

Merlin blinked. “I don't – There’s a Druid with them. I might be able to talk to him.”

Arthur stared hard at Merlin. “Go on then.”

Merlin nodded and went to leave, when Gwaine roughly grabbed his arm to stop him.

“You can't just send him out there.”

“It's fine,” Merlin said, pulling his arm free. “It's hardly the first time,” he added.

“I'm sure Merlin knows what he's doing,” Arthur said, voice flat.

“Not really,” Merlin replied, “but I usually think of something.”

Arthur cracked a smile despite himself. “Go with him,” he said to Gwaine, though Gwaine looked like he was going to go regardless of Arthur's permission.

Merlin was about to argue, and then thought better of it.

* * * * * *

“Arthur isn't like King Uther,” Merlin was saying. He was now encircled by the sorcerers, much to Gwaine's obvious disgust, but Gwaine had promised to stay where he was for the time being, and he didn’t idly break his promises. Not to Merlin, at least.

“And you trust him? Above all others?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, without even a seconds hesitation.

“So many have died in the name of magic...”

“I know. I can't change what happened in the past. Nor can he.”

The Druid, who seemed to have taken on the role of spokesperson for the group, nodded thoughtfully. “You have one year. If there are no improvements by then...” He moved his fingers and a crash of thunder echoed around the clearing.

Gwaine took a step forward, sword gripped tightly in his hand. Merlin braced himself but the Druid merely laughed.

“I'm glad you have someone to protect your heart, Emrys. It will serve you well.”

“I don't - “ Merlin looked back at Gwaine, who was staring at the Druid. “I don't think -”

“One year from today,” the Druid said again.

Then in the blink of an eye he and the other sorcerers all vanished.

* * * * * *

Arthur was sitting at the table in his room, an untouched plate of food in front of him, when Merlin entered. Gwaine had been even more taciturn on their journey back than before, and Merlin was decidedly on edge by the time they parted outside of Arthur's room.

“I take it we haven’t been invaded, then?” Arthur asked.

“They've left,” Merlin said. He sighed. “For a year, at least.”

Arthur looked up. “And then what?”

“I think it depends, on whether or not you've killed any sorcerers by then.”

“I'm not killing any sorcerers,” Arthur said, with a sigh. “Not if they haven't tried to kill anyone themselves, at least.” Merlin kept very still. “If you really don't know that that goes for you...”

“No, no, I do,” Merlin said quickly. He moved forward to sit in the chair opposite Arthur. “I am sorry. You deserved better from me.”

“Most of the time,” Arthur said, “I really have no idea what to make of you. But I never question your dedication. To me or to Camelot.”

“And you never will.”

Arthur shook his head. “Of all the people to have magic...”

Merlin smiled. “I know. Sometimes I don't quite believe it myself.” He pushed the plate of food closer to Arthur. “At least try eating something. The kitchen went to a lot of trouble to get that ready.”

With an exaggerated grumble Arthur split some bread in two and gave half to Merlin. “Tomorrow you can show me some magic. I need to meet with the Council in the morning though, so make sure my red jacket is clean.”

“Of course, sire,” Merlin said, around a mouthful of bread. “Everything will be ready”.

* * * * * *

Merlin was exhausted by the time he returned to his room, his body still thrumming with tension. Gaius was already sprawled asleep in his bed so Merlin tiptoed past into his own room, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure sitting on his bed. A quick illumination spell revealed it to be Gwaine.

“Impressive,” Gwaine said, indicating the orb of light floating in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing just...lurking?” Merlin asked.

“I don't believe I've ever lurked in my life,” Gwaine said, with a laugh. “I was waiting for you.”

Merlin nodded, absently kicking off his boots. “And?”

“How's Arthur?”

“Fine,” Merlin said. “But you didn’t come here to discuss him.”

“No,” Gwaine agreed. “I came here to discuss us.”

Merlin flopped onto his bed. “Is there an us?”

Gwaine leaned over Merlin and, when Merlin didn’t move, pressed a kiss against Merlin's cheek, and then his jaw. “There could be,” he whispered.

Merlin groaned and his eyes slid shut. “ _Gwaine._ ”

Gwaine moved and straddled Merlin then. “You know your eyes burn gold when you use magic.” Merlin opened his eyes and Gwaine moved forward to kiss him, leaving him thoroughly breathless. “It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

Merlin flushed and tried to speak, but Gwaine was kissing him again and kept on kissing him until the tension slipped out of his body and his magic hummed with pleasure.

Merlin had had enough of talking, now all he wanted was the press of Gwaine's body against his own and the pull of his magic as it enveloped them both.

Maybe, just maybe, revealing his magic wasn't the worst thing that could have happened after all.


End file.
